


My ☆ Wish

by groovybird



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dance and Wishes Event, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovybird/pseuds/groovybird
Summary: When Trey is chosen for the Star Delivery event you have a hard time deciding what to wish for. Thankfully your handsome baker comes through for you at the last minute.[Trey Clover/Reader]*Spoilers for the Dance and Wishes event.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Reader
Kudos: 47





	My ☆ Wish

Ever since the beginning of the Star Delivery event you hadn’t seen your baker boyfriend anywhere. He’d been given the bulk of the work tracking down students and collecting their wishes for the festival. Running around with Deuce, Idia, and Ortho all day probably left him just as tired as dealing with Riddle, but you admired his resolve for going through with Crowley’s ridiculous request.

While his presence may have eluded you, your eyes had definitely gotten one quick glimpse of his almost bare back and exposed shoulders in the stargazer outfit as he ran past you in the Heartslabyul hallway, arms full of shining star gems. He’d shouted a quick greeting and flashed a smile your way as you immediately turned to do a double take. **Mickey bless whoever had chosen those outfits.**

As quickly as he’d run by he was gone, followed by Deuce and Grim. You were left stunned in the hall until Cater walked by and caught your attention.

“Yo, (y/n)! Did Trey ask your wish yet?”

“Oh, I didn’t know anyone would be asking my wish. I haven’t really thought of one,” you said, placing your hand on your chin. The wish you chose for this school event was apparently supposed to come true, so you shouldn’t waste it.

“You should think really, really hard! Trey said you’re on his list, so make sure you tell him what you really want when he swings by~ See ya,” He waved, walking off down the hall with a wink.

 _Tell Trey what I really want.._.you thought, making your way back to your room. Yes you had goals for the future and things you wanted, but not anything you felt was wish-worthy at the moment. In fact you had plenty of time to decide what was most important after graduation, as this was your final year at Night Raven. Your current plan for the future left you feeling comfortable enough that you didn’t feel the need to worry.

You made your way to your room and took a seat at your desk. You tried scribbling down possible wishes...but they all seemed so lofty...

_To buy a nice house in the Country of Roses._  
_To get a good job after graduation._  
_To have a beautiful wedding surrounded by friends and family._

You crumpled the paper and tossed it in the trash. These wishes were all well and good, but you didn’t feel like they were the ones you should hang on the tree. You let out a frustrated sigh and made your way to your bed.

_Maybe a nice nap will help me decide..._

_-_

A soft knock at your door woke you up a few hours later. You groggily reached for your phone to see it was already late afternoon. You stretched a bit before getting out of bed and heading to the door. When you opened it you came face to face with those lovely exposed shoulders you had seen earlier in the day.

“Oh Trey! Hi, I’m so sorry if you’ve been standing here for a bit. I took a nap and I totally overslept,” you said, looking up at him sheepishly.

He simply smiled and stepped into the room, reaching over to grab your hand in his as he shut the door with his foot. In his other hand he held a gold box that he presented to you.

“Don’t worry about it, I didn’t wait long. I brought you this as an apology for not having spoken to you today. I’ve been pretty busy collecting those wishes, I didn’t even text to check up on you,” he said as you peered into the box.

Inside was a beautiful mini cake decorated in golden edible shimmer and stars. You couldn’t help but smile. He knew you loved sweets and would often bring them to you when he hadn’t been as attentive as he thought he should be. How he found the time to make it, however, you definitely didn’t know.

“Oh Trey it looks delicious, thank you,” you said, taking the box and placing it on your desk. You kept your hand laced with his and turned back to face him.

“So are you done collecting wishes for the day?” you asked, leading him to sit on the bed with you. He immediately plopped onto your bed and sighed.

“Almost, I have the most important wish to collect before I’m done,” he said, turning to face you. You smiled and leaned over to peck his cheek.

“I’m sorry to disappoint but thinking of a wish is what made me need a nap in the first place. I just couldn’t think of one good enough to put on that darn tree,” you laughed.“I can’t really imagine needing anything else right now.”

He wrapped his arms around your frame and pulled you closer, resting his chin on top of your head.

“That’s such a shame, (y/n). I guess all my efforts to make your wish come true will be for nothing,” he sighed.

“Oh please, Trey. Your efforts are never wasted. I’ll just think of a simple wish to put on that tree and make your life a little bit easier, okay?” you teased. “That way you don’t have to work so hard anymore.”

Trey pulled away from you for a moment and you looked at him confused.

“Are you sure you don’t have a wish I can help you with? Nothing at all?”

You frowned.

“I already have everything I need right now, I’m not really sure what else I could wish for. I’m sorry if-“

“Damn Cater,” you heard him mumble as he got off the bed and turned away from you. Was he turning red?

“Trey?” you asked concerned and scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

He cleared his throat and turned around. There was definitely a slight blush to his face.

“I thought my instructions to Cater were a little clearer but I guess he’s not that great at dropping hints.”

Trey stuck his hand in his leggings pocket and pulled out a navy box.

“(Y/N), I love you. Will you marry me after graduation? When we’re settled and ready, of course.”

You just sat there staring at him. You had definitely talked about marriage before, even joking about helping him take over his family bakery and eating cake together for the rest of your lives. You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes as you thought about it, the future you had dreamed of. They slid down your face as you quickly wiped them away.

“So are you asking me to be Mrs. Clover? Is that what you wanted my wish to be?” you asked, sniffling and trying not to let yourself turn into a crying mess.

He smiled and knelt down at the edge of the bed, holding your hand in his.

“Well I was hoping your wish would be the same as mine...I really would like to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’d let me.”

You couldn’t help it. The tears you tried to keep down sprang to the surface and you threw yourself at Trey, wrapping your arms around his neck as you buried your face in his chest. He laughed and held you against him as you both ended up on the floor.

“So is that a yes?”

The sound of shimmering and a small light drew your attention as a star fragment landed with a ‘plonk’ on the floor next to the two of you.

“I’ll take that as my answer,” he smiled, sitting upright with you in his lap as he placed the ring on your finger. You admired it for a moment before looking up at Trey. The look in his eyes held so much emotion. You couldn’t help but lean up to press your lips to his, your hands finding themselves in his hair.

“Thank you for making my wish come true, Trey.”


End file.
